Melancolía
by Kheros Silverlight
Summary: ¿Por qué debe ser así? ¿Por qué perdemos lo que más queremos...?


**¿Cómo estás, amigo lector? Bueno, para todo jovencit bien comportado que se acuerde de mí, debo decirle que... ¡aquí me tienen otra vez! (Hey, espera, no huyas u.u) No es mi intención aburrirles con detalles de mi vida personal, y tampoco es mi intención revelarles acerca de la misma. Ya estoy en época de vacaciones y puedo volver a relajarme, así que he decidido retomar el mundo de los fanfics. Para los que conocen mis fanfics antiguos como "Vida" o "Dilema de Amor", debo decirles que el recreo ya terminó -así lo espero- y estaré actualizando próximamente. No obstante, antes que nada quiero presentar dos nuevos fanfics. Este es el primero. Espero que sea de tu agrado, amigo lector. Mucha suerte.**

* * *

_***-**__**MELANCOLÍA **__**-***_

* * *

**1. ¿Por qué…?**

No lo soportaba. Cada día que pasaba en aquel lugar era una tortura para él. Cada mueble, cada fotografía, cada pared, cada elemento de su entorno no hacían más que traer sus recuerdos. Y todos… ¡todos!, lo herían.

Bolt se echó en el pórtico y miró distraídamente el jardín externo. Intentaba olvidarse de todo, intentaba recobrar parte de su antigua felicidad. Pero no podía. Eso ya no se iba a poder. Su mente daba vueltas, muchas, muchas vueltas; vueltas en torno a una gatita de colores neutros. Entornó los ojos y sintió los ojos escocerse mientras se preguntaba: ¿Cuándo fue que la vida se fue al traste? ¿Cuándo lo abandonaron las ganas de sonreír? ¿Por qué la felicidad había durado tan poco? ¡Habían sido tan felices, juraba que sí! ¿Por qué, entonces? ¿Por qué… por qué… por qué…? Si todo estaba tan bien… ¿por qué…?

***FlashBack***

(**Todo sucedió tan de repente. Era un día como cualquier otro. ¿Quién hubiera pensado…?**)

_-Permiso, chicos._

_ -Pero, Mitts, no has acabado ni la mitad de tu comida._

_ -Ya me llené, Bolt, ¿okey? Iré a ver algo de televisión._

_ -¡Yo también ya termine!_

_ -Hey, roedor, no deberías comer tan rápido._

_ -¿Por qué? ¿Es que te asombras de mis poder… uh… "comitivos"?_

_ -Hahaha. Sí, claro. A mí se me hace que solo comes así porque no quieres que acapare la televisión._

_ -Eso no es verdad… Bueno, tal vez un poco…_

_ -Tranquilo, roedor, no tienes porqué preocuparte, ¿está bien?_

_ -¿Lo dices en serio?_

_ -Sí, totalmente._

_ -Oh…, gracias. Creo que después de todo hay un rayo de esperanza para tu maligno cor…_

_ -Porque así llegues antes que yo igual te quitaré el control remoto. ¿Ves? No hay ninguna diferencia._

_ -¿Eh? ¡Oye, no corras! ¡Regresa aquí, gata del mal! ¡Dame mi control! ¡La caja mágica y yo estamos unidos por el destino!_

_ Esos dos peleándose otra vez. ¿Es que no se cansan? Además, ¿por qué no se quedan más tiempo, como yo, y disfrutan de la comida? ¡Es deliciosa! Mittens dice que luego de comer lo mismo y lo mismo un día tras otro terminaré por hastiarme, pero… ¿qué tienen que ver las astillas con la comida? A veces, simplemente no la entiendo._

_ Cuando acabe de comer, iré a buscarla._

_ -Rhino._

_ -Rhino…_

_ -¿Rhino…?_

_ -_¡Rhino!

_-¡Ah! ¿Eh? ¡Bolt! Hola… ¿qué tal el desayuno?_

_ -¿Has visto a Mittens, Rhino?_

_ -¿A… a Mittens…?_

_ -Sí…_

_ -Rhino…_

_ -Rhino…_

_ -_¡Rhino!

_ -¡Ah! ¿Sí?_

_ -Que si has visto a Mittens. Oye, no te deberías distraerte tanto con la caja mágica._

_ -Es que están pasando una serie de detectives. Es de las mejores. Deberías verla, trata acerca de…_

_ -Rhino…_

_ -¿Sí?_

_ -¿Dónde, está, Mittens, Rhino?_

_ -Uhm… Creo que está afuera, en el jardín, ¿por qué?_

_ -Porque hoy íbamos a jugar a la pelota… Y… dijo que tú también jugarías._

_ -¿Yo?_

_ -Sí, dijo que serías el centro de atención. Tú y tu liiinda esfera._

_ -¡Oh! ¿S, sabes qué? M, me acabo de acordar que tengo algo que hacer allá arriba. S, sí, hehehe, así que… si me disculpas…_

_ Debo admitirlo, Mittens tiene razón. Molestar a Rhino es extrañamente divertido. ¡Pero a veces ya se pone muy irritante! Mittens dice que algún día a Rhino se le derretirán los ojos de tanto ver televisión. No sé si eso realmente pueda pasar, pero a veces lo veo con los ojos rojos de tanto verla y pienso que…_

_ Bueno, no es momento de pensar en eso. ¡Hoy jugaré a la pelota! ¡Hoy jugaré a la pelota!_

_ Mmmh… Parece que está dormida. ¿Por qué a los gatos les gustará dormir tanto? ¿y comer tan poco…? Bueno, qué sé yo. _

_ -Mittens. Despierta, Mittens, recuerda que hoy jugaremos a la pelota. Me lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? Mittens… Mittens… Mittens. No me hagas usar el súper-ladrido contigo. ¡Mittens! ¿Mittens…? ¿Mittens? Mittens… (N, no está respirando…) Mittens… Mittens… ¡Mittens! _¡MITTENS…!

Con toda la fuerza de su alma quiso contener, en vano, la gota que se deslizó por su mejilla hasta perderse en la madera del pórtico. ¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo que los perros no lloran? Bolt lo hacía; se contenía y cada vez las lágrimas salían menos, pero una gota ya era lo suficientemente dolorosa. Ahí estaba su dolor, su pena, su nostalgia. Ahí estaba ella, como aquella lágrima, perdida… perdida para siempre.

Bolt apretó los ojos con fuerza para no recordar. Pero era en vano, como siempre. Era como una pesadilla. Una vez que te duermes, debes seguir hasta que ya no puedas más y hasta que tu grito, de terror, de dolor, te despierte de tu letargo. Recordó la expresión tranquila en el rostro de su compañera felina. Parecía dormida (¿soñando con que estaba durmiendo, tal vez?). Esto hacía contraste con el rostro de quien la observaba. Bolt lloraba, y en ese momento también pudo hacerlo. Mittens parecía tan tranquila, y sin embargo, estaba tan… tan… tan… enferma. Recordó el hilillo de sangre que le escapaba por la boca. Recordó el pecho de su amiga, que no se hundía ni expandía por su respiración. Recordó el calor extremo al contacto con su pelo

(_Ya no más… No quiero recordar… por favor…_)

y recordó vagamente haber ladrado. Ladrado como nunca lo había hecho (ni siquiera por Penny, durante el incendio). Y mientras la madre de Penny corría exaltada hacia él y la desfalleciente gata, hacerse la misma pregunta que ahora acribillaba su corazón:

_¿Por qué…?_

* * *

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Este es el primer capítulo. Espero que puedan dejar sus comentarios (eso sí, que sean comentarios constructivos, por favor). Muchas gracias, y si tienen alguna duda, pueden mandarme un MP.**

**Agradezco a todos mis antiguos lectores, y a todas las personas que me han apoyado y animado a no abandonar la escritura (ustedes saben quiénes son. Muchas gracias ^^) y un especial saludo a mi hermano de cariño.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

**KherosSilverlight**


End file.
